El vigilante del Muro
by Ekhi
Summary: Daryl Dixon no era nadie. Nada. Quizá aquel inmenso muro de más de 700 varas de alto, podía cambiar eso. [AU GOT. 1ª T]
1. Chapter 1

**Hace tiempo que llevo queriendo escribir un AU con personajes de TWD en el universo de George RR Martín, especialmente tras ver dibujos de los personajes en ese ambiente.**

 **Obviamente ninguna de las series me pertenece, no obtengo beneficio alguno de esto excepto el entretenimiento temporal que supone el escribirlo.**  
 **Perdonad cualquier errata que pudiera haber...**

 _ **Ambientado en la 1ª temporada de GOT**_

 **Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

* * *

Su mandíbula prieta intentaba combatir el leve temblor que acechaba al resto de su cuerpo. Únicamente su rostro era víctima del frío viento mordisqueando su piel, pero era suficiente para arrebatarlo el calor de sus extremidades.

Ya no se molestaba en parpadear cuando notaba la suave caricia de un copo de nieve posándose en sus pestañas, adhiriéndose a ellas, haciéndose uno con ellas.

Agitó sus hombros bajo el abrigo de piel negro, hundiendo la punta de su fría nariz en la tela buscando algo de tibieza en ella.

Su espalda se tensó nada más escuchar el inconfundible traqueteo de las poleas siendo usadas para elevar la plataforma hasta la cima.

Una fina corriente blanca salió de entre sus labios, perdiéndose entre la neblina de copos que se arremolinaba alrededor de su negra figura. Achicó los ojos evitando así que el flequillo se colara en ellos a cada nueva embestida del gélido viento.

El viento arreció con más fuerza por unos instantes a la par las pisadas se acercaban hacia él, la nieve crujiendo bajo ellas.

Nunca había sido un gran amante de aquel polvo blanco. No había nada en él que le evocara esa fascinación que cualquier otro ser humano en cualquiera de los Siete Reinos parecía sentir hacia él.

La nieve era fría. Húmeda. Enemiga del silencio y amante del enemigo mismo. Podía convertirse en tu mejor aliado en una batalla y a la vez provocarte la muerte de forma sigilosa. Alejaba a cualquier ser vivo de la intemperie, obligándoles a refugiarse; ocultándoles.

Alzó su mirada clara hacia el cielo plomizo. Las estrellas tampoco brillaban esa noche.

\- Dixon.- La voz grave del Comandante hizo que su rostro descendiera.

\- Comandante.- Contestó con un corto asentimiento de cabeza, su voz ronca por el frío y el desuso.

Ambos volvieron sus rostros hacia el frío, pálido y basto abismo de hielo y tundra que se extendía ante ellos a cientos de pies bajo ellos.

Aún hoy, meses después de que pusiera sus pies por primera vez al borde de ese muro de hielo y piedra, el aliento parecía trabarse en la mitad de su pecho ante el primer vistazo hacia el horizonte. Nunca se había sentido un gran hombre, su linaje nunca le había permitido creerse algo semejante; pero la sensación de insignificancia que le embargaba cuando estaba allí arriba… Aunque jamás como aquel primer día.

\- ¿Todo tranquilo?- Daryl parpadeó de forma pausada al escuchar la voz del Comandante.

\- No esperamos visitas a corto plazo, señor.- Respondió viendo por el rabillo del ojo una mueca similar a una sonrisa en la cara del hombre.

\- Eso está bien.

Daryl asintió humedeciéndose los agrietados labios. Mordió el interior de su mejilla para mitigar el siseo que casi escapó de su boca.

Resguardó sus manos enguantadas en la leve tibieza de sus axilas, encogiendo y estirando sus dedos en el interior de sus botas, intentando evitar así terminar como alguno de los Hermanos.

Creí haberte visto esta tarde aquí.

Daryl se encogió de hombros, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

Nunca había sido fácil para él entablar conversaciones con nadie. Estaba acostumbrado a mantener la boca cerrada mientras el resto hablaba, dejándole el papel de mudo observador la mayoría de su vida. Estaba cómodo en esa posición entre las sombras, la que le correspondía por nacimiento.

Lo entiendo.- Volvió su rostro hacia el regio del Comandante, su mirada fija en la infinita clara oscuridad frente a ellos. – Hay noches que ni el más ancho muro entre el resto de Poniente y _ellos_ , me permite conciliar el sueño.- Le miró con un amago de sonrisa afable en el rostro.- Han pasado muchos años desde que llegué aquí y, sigue ocurriendo.- Su mano enguantado aterrizó sobre su hombro.

Daryl se aferró a sus propios flancos evitando así el instinto de encogerse bajo el gesto. Clavó la punta de sus dedos en su costado ante el apretón que le dio antes de apartar su mano de él.

\- Intenta descansar. Mañana tenemos un largo día por delante.

\- Sí, señor.- Dijo en voz alta cruzando su mirada una última vez antes de ver su oscura figura alejarse por el pasillo hacia la plataforma.

Esperó a que la cabina desapareciera de nuevo del filo para mirar de nuevo hacia el norte, el auténtico norte.

Las palabras del Comandante Mormont se repitieron en su cabeza. _"Hay noches que ni el más ancho muro entre el resto de Poniente y ellos, me permite conciliar el sueño."_

Ellos. _Los Otros._

Siendo un crío había escuchado hablar de ellos. Viejas historias contadas por ancianos o mujeres con demasiados inviernos a sus espaldas. Cuentos oscuros, creados para atemorizar a los más pequeños. Varias noches le habían mantenido con los ojos abiertos cual lechuza mientras su hermano mayor dormía sin pudor a su lado. A la mañana siguiente, viendo sus ojos enrojecidos y sus cabezas disimuladas durante el parco desayuno, la risa de Merle nunca fallaba.

Con el tiempo les fue perdiendo miedo, dejando esa labor para su progenitor. ¿Por qué molestarse en atemorizarse ante la idea de unos seres de los que todos parecían hablar pero nadie tenía pruebas de haberlos visto? De ser reales, y haber acabado con todo hombre, mujer y niño con el que se habían cruzado, ¿de dónde salían esas historias?

Patrañas. Cuentos de cuna. Mentiras hechas verdad.

Pero con sus pies allí arriba, con el gran Muro de las historias bajo sus pies, con el viento helado mordiendo su piel adentrándose en sus huesos; no podía evitar dejarse llevar por esos miedos de niño tantos veranos después.

Podía escuchar la risa de su hermano en su cabeza, llamándole nenaza, niño de verano y tantas otras lindezas que había adoptado casi como nombre propio a expensas del real antes de la adolescencia. Podía imaginar su mirada socarrona, su gran sonrisa, todos sus dientes a la vista. Su voz llena de sarcasmo diciendo, "¿Vas a dejar que un cuento te quite el sueño, Darylina? Los Dixon no le tienen miedo a nada."

Sí. Merle habría salido en mitad de la noche bajo esa ventisca con su espada a la cintura y su pecho hinchado bajo la capa negra. Habría salido él solo de haberlo querido, no por orden del Comandante. No. Los Dixon no acatan órdenes de nadie.

Daryl soltó una risotada en la oscuridad.

Había aprendido que aquella afirmación no se cumplía con él.

Tal vez su padre tenía razón y era realmente un bastardo a pesar de no llevar Nieve tras su nombre. Quizá por sus venas no corría la misma sangre que por las de su hermano Merle y por eso, llamaba señor al Comandante, sentía un nudo en el estómago imaginando lo que el alba les depararía a todos ellos al cruzar el Muro, y llamaba Hermanos a aquellos hombres con quienes compartía destino.

Daryl echó un último vistazo de este a oeste. Nada se movía. Nada que él pudiera ver desde allí arriba. Nada que quisiera ser visto.

Apretó la mandíbula tragando grueso, un asentimiento suave e inconsciente provocó la caída de varios copos desde su flequillo. Sintió la invisible caricia de uno de ellos sobre sus fríos labios antes de desaparecer bajo su lengua, diluyéndose en su boca.

Su aliento se mezcló con la ventisca una vez más.

Con su espalda vuelta hacia lo desconocido y la antorcha en la mano alejando la frialdad enclaustrada en lo más profundo de sus huesos; se alejó rumbo hacia la plataforma y las que esperaba serían varias horas de sueño antes de partir en la próxima expedición.

Tal vez los Dixon no le tuvieran miedo a nada. Tal vez él se convirtiera en la deshonra familiar que el resto vaticinaba cuando pensaban en su futuro. Tal vez ser uno más entre tantos era su destino desde el principio. Tal vez allí, entre sus nuevos Hermanos, podía ser finalmente alguien. Tal vez no había nada malo en ser un _cuervo_

* * *

 _Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Si os veis con ganas y ánimo de comentar, adelante, sin miedo._  
 _Aún estoy intentando procesar el haber logrado escribir esto, llevo semanas sin escribir una coma; así que en principio esto se va a quedar como un One-Shot. Pero, ¿quizá cambie la cosa?_  
 _Quería aprovechar para dar las gracias a quienes en estos tiempos de sequía creativa me han estado animando para no lanzar la toalla. Ya sabéis quienes sois ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Volvemos atrás en el tiempo para saber cómo sus acciones le llevaron a servir vistiendo el Negro.

Perdonad las posibles erratas y fallos.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje.

* * *

Daryl encogió sus piernas hasta pegar sus rodillas contra su pecho. Estiró el trozo de tela raída que hacía las veces de capa, hasta alcanzar la mitad de sus pantorrillas.

Aquella capa le quedaba pequeña y tenía tantos agujeros que su cometido real parecía haber caído en el olvido. Merle había sido su dueño durante largo tiempo, y antes de que fuera propiedad de su hermano, alguien ya había hecho uso de ella. Aun así, su hermano había tenido una ventaja con respecto a él. Cuando era una de sus posesiones, su madre era capaz de remendar los posibles jirones.

Daryl miró sus manos desnudas. Pequeñas heridas salpicaban de leve carmesí su piel endurecida, diminutos puntos casi invisibles le devolvían la mirada desde la punta de sus dedos. Los extendió y recogió varias veces sintiendo sus músculos tensarse y destensarse por el gesto. Con el interior de la mejilla atrapado entre sus dientes, los escondió de vuelta bajo la capa. Él aún tenía mucho que aprender.

Clavó el tacón de sus gastadas botas, pronto tendría que hacerse con otras o acabaría arrastrando las uñas de sus pies entre las hierbas cualquier día no muy lejano. Volteó su rostro hacia su derecha, asentando su mirada en un pequeño oasis de luz que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, alcanzando el suelo del bosque.

Su respiración contenida jugaba en su favor en ese momento, sus oídos prestos a la espera de cualquier sonido que le anunciara la cercanía de alguien, o algo. Se humedeció los labios, entreabriéndolos para dejar que una breve bocanada de aire se colara entre ellos. El gesto se vio interrumpido por el chasquido de una rama varios metros hacia su derecha.

Daryl no deshizo su postura calmada contra el tronco de aquel gran roble. Su mirada se paseó con rapidez por entre los cuerpos del resto de árboles que conformaban el bosque. Una rápida nube de color parduzco atrajo su atención por su izquierda, volviéndose con rapidez en esa dirección.

Sus movimientos siempre pausados y contenidos lograron que arrastrara la ballesta del hueco entre sus piernas hasta colocarlo sobre sus rodillas. Sin apartar los ojos del follaje, sus dedos tantearon el mecanismo, asegurándose de que una flecha descansaba preparada para ser disparada en cuanto lo necesitara.

Tragó grueso cuando varias ramas se movieron y su figura esbelta y peluda se abrió paso con lentitud forzada. Sabía que todo era parte de su número, que realmente podría acortar la distancia entre ambos en cuestión de segundos. Sabía que probablemente él no estaba solo a diferencia de sí mismo. Otros lobos de su manada estarían escondidos a la vista de él, pero estaba seguro de que a la más mínima indicación de su líder de profundos ojos amarillos, Daryl podría terminar con la garganta desgarrada en un parpadeo.

Su corazón palpitaba ligeramente acelerado, pero inspiró hondo y logró calmarlo lo suficiente.

El lobo se acercó varios pasos más, su hocico olisqueando el suelo que les separaba antes de alzarlo hacia el aire, buscando algo que para él era imposible de encontrar.

Era tan hermoso como letal, eso era algo innegable. No era la primera vez que sus pasos se cruzaban con una de esas criaturas, viviendo en las cercanías y buscando su sustento casi de forma diaria entre aquellos árboles; más de una vez se había visto persiguiendo a la misma presa que ellos. Su hermano no habría dudado en llevarse la cabeza de aquel lobo como trofeo…

Daryl sonrió para sí mismo recordando lo bien que había terminado aquella acción de su hermano. Sí, había habido un vencedor con su trofeo; pero no había sido Merle; sino un lobo similar al que estaba frente a él que no había dudado en arrancarle una de sus manos de un mordisco. Seres territoriales y protectores de los suyos. Así eran ellos, y había que respetarlo si querías volver a ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Su pulgar rozó el gatillo de la ballesta viendo al animal mirándole de soslayo, congelando el movimiento en el acto.

\- No es a mí a quien buscas.- Dijo con voz ronca por el desuso sin apartar los ojos del lobo.

El lobo se volvió hacia él, su lengua asomando entre sus fauces para humedecerlas de nuevo. La había olido.

Daryl pegó su nuca contra el tronco e hincó su codo contra su presa, pegándola más contra su pecho bajo la capa.

\- Esto no es para ti.- Siseó entre dientes, sus ojos afilados fijos en los del animal que parecía tener otras intenciones.

Sabía que no había sido una gran idea detenerse allí en medio con su presa aun goteando sangre probablemente. Aunque no fuera abundante, el fino hilo procedente de la herida era suficiente para que ellos pudieran olerlo. No le buscaban a él, sino a su captura.

Una nueva rotura de ramas y hojas mucho menos delicada que la anterior, anunció la llegada de un lobezno al pequeño claro donde se encontraban. Aquello no relajó a Daryl sino más bien todo lo contrario. Su postura adquirió una rigidez ausente instantes antes, la fuerza con la que sujetaba su arma sobre sus rodillas se redobló, su garganta se secó levemente.

Un lobo adulto de menor tamaño apareció en el claro siguiendo los pasos del lobezno. Abrió sus fauces con avidez entorno al cuello del cachorro evitando que se acercara más a él.

Daryl no necesitó mirar al líder para saber que esos gruñidos de advertencia provenían de él. No necesitaba mirarle para ver sus dientes a la vista dispuestos a ser usados si hacía el más mínimo movimiento para dañar a los suyos. Daryl no era tan estúpido como para hacer algo semejante. Sí, estaba dispuesto a plantarle cara a esa manda para conversar su captura con él. Estaba hambriento, ellos sabían lo que era eso, y por ello mismo no iba a dar su brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad.

¿Quizá había perdido el juicio en los últimos segundos? Era probable. Había quien decía que quien se adentraba en el Bosque de los Lobos para cazar, un leve grado de locura anidaba en su ser. Él había recorrido aquel bosque desde que tenía uso de razón. Primero con su padre y su hermano; y ahora con su sombra como única compañía en la mayoría de ocasiones.

Un silbido rompió el murmullo en el que se había convertido el ladrido de advertencia del lobo. Varios aullidos y lloriqueos les siguieron cuando desaparecieron con avidez entre los árboles alejándose del dueño de aquella flecha.

Daryl no tardó en ponerse en pie y asomarse por el borde del tronco, ballesta en alto encontrándose con varios hombres armados a lomos de caballos.

El cazador no tardó en reconocer el blasón de sus ropas, incluso creía reconocer a alguno de ellos. Las espadas descansaban en sus cinturas, ahí donde él únicamente llevaba dos cuchillos. Sus ropajes estaban cuidados. Daryl se aguantó la sonrisa de desprecio que pugnaba por abrirse paso en sus labios.

\- Apuntas en la dirección equivocada, muchacho.

Aquello no hizo más que airarle más si cabía. Muchacho… ¡Como si hubiera tantas primaveras de diferencia entre ambos!

\- No lo creo.- Respondió él con hosquedad dejando a un margen cualquier posible "señor" que pudiera salir de su boca, dándoles ese poder que creían ostentar sobre gente como él.

Daryl retrocedió un paso cuando dos de los hombres que le acompañaban, desmontaron de sus caballos y se acercaron a él.

\- Quietos.- Les advirtió alternando el punto de mira de su ballesta entre uno y otro.

\- Eres tú quien está en desventaja, ladrón.- Dijo uno de ellos.

Daryl frunció el ceño más todavía al escucharle, el peso de su pieza colgando de su cintura anclándole en el sitio.

\- Varias personas juran haberte visto merodeando los gallineros…- Daryl soltó una risotada entre dientes pero guardó silencio.- Y ahora mismo estoy viendo…- Ladeó el rostro hacia su costado.

Sabía lo que veía. Podía ver sus plumas probablemente.

Daryl volvió a hacer un rápido inventario de la situación. Eran cuatro. Dos de ellos seguían subidos en sus caballos lo que les daba cierta ventaja sobre él. El que parecía segundo al mando sujetaba un arco entre sus manos, una flecha sedienta de sangre lista entre sus dedos.

Quienes estaban frente a él llevaban cotas de malla, dificultando cualquier ataque por su parte quien solo contaba con su ballesta, los dos cuchillos de su cintura y sus puños.

"Los Dixon jamás se rinden."

\- No me importa lo que estés viendo.- Contestó finalmente con ímpetu, su ballesta fija en su cuello. Un leve roce de su dedo y caería de lo alto de su montura hasta el barro como cualquier otro.

\- Ese animal es propiedad de Lord Stark.- Daryl inspiró hondo asentando sus pies en la hierba.- Tu familia sabe que no pueden…

\- Dudo que el señor de Invernalia sepa cuántas gallinas tiene o eche de menos cuando alguna falta.

¿Por qué le estaba contestando? Era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Ellos no lo entendían. Jamás lo entenderían. Sus familias no tenían nada que ver.

\- Los lobos dan viva cuenta de ellas y siguen aquí.- Reiteró lanzando una mirada de advertencia al soldado que intentaba acercarse más de la cuenta.

\- ¿A caso te crees uno de ellos, Dixon?- Escupió el moreno a su derecha con una sonrisa sardónica.- Sí, seguro que sí… Con esos harapos, y ese hedor… Sin contar con la facilidad con la que las lobas se dejan montar al igual que tu mad…

Su voz ladina se convirtió en un gorjeo sordo, ahogado en su propia sangre, sus manos intentaron taponar la herida pero era imposible. Sus ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada buscaban una ayuda que jamás iba a llegar a tiempo.

Sabía dónde tenía que atacar, lo sabía desde muy corta edad. Conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles de todo tipo de animales y hombres. Era un buen cazador.

Pronto sería un cazador muerto.

* * *

 _Gracias por los comentarios y por leer el primer capítulo. No sé si volveré a escribir un nuevo capítulo tal y como comentaba el otro día. Últimamente no estoy en armonía con mi "yo creativo" así que..._

 _Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca idea._


End file.
